sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams
Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom: A red-haired girl with flowing locks was having a conversation with her life mate. "Akana, what are we going to do about this threat that is bound to tear the Moon Kingdom to shreds?" Ren asked. "Mars is having a hard time protecting her planet. Especially since my Sister died of that sickness. We not only have to protect Serenity but the ruler of Mars also." Ren said. "I don't know Ren. I guess we need to call upon the powers of Phobos and Deimos. Deimos Power Make Up!" Akana said as a Dark Red light surrounded her. Dark Red Flames surrounded Akana. A white body suit materialized on Akana. This was then followed by a Dark Red Skirt(Darker than Mars'). Which was followed by white elbow-length gloves trimmed in dark red. It was then followed by a Dark Red Sailor Collar. A Golden Tiara, Dark Red Dangly Earrings and a dark-red choker with a golden star in the center materialized on her forehead ears and neck. The Tiara had a dark red jewel set in the center of the forehead. A dark green bow materialized on her chest. Then it was followed by a ribbon of the same color at her lower back. Where Akana once stood, Sailor Daemos now stood. "Well okay here I go. Phobos Power Make Up!" Ren said as a red-violet light surrounded her. Her uniform was essentially the same as Daemos' but where ever dark-red was, violet-red was in it's place. The Bow on her Chest and the Ribbon on her back were yellow-green. Sailor Phobos stood where Ren once was. Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom... "Princess Sayomi where are you?" Princess Kasumi said looking for her best friend. "I'm right here Princess Kasumi." Princess Sayomi of the Solaris Colony said. Her hair was the same length as Satoshi's hair in female form was Blond and also had Blue Eyes. "We have a meeting with Princess Serenity in the grand ballroom. Queen Serenity wants to officially announce the engagement between my twin brother Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. "Okay Orion let's go. I so wish that my sister was here to see this. If it weren't for that disease that took her from this place, she would be able to be here with Kasumi and me." Sayomi said to her other best friend. "I know how you feel Sayomi. I miss her too. She was so nice to me." Orion said. "She was nice to me too. We were great friends." Kasumi said. "Let's Transform and get going Kasumi. Solar Prism Power Make Up!" Princess Sayomi said as a yellow light surrounded her. "Yeah, let's do so. Terra Power Make Up!" Princess Kasumi said as a silver light surrounded her. After the transformation sequence, Sailor Solaris was wearing the Standard Senshi Garb. Her earrings were yellow stud Earrings. Her tiara was silver with a yellow stone in the middle of it. Her choker on her neck was yellow. The bow on her chest and the ribbon on her lower back were purple. Her Fuku has a yellow skirt and sailor collar, with yellow piping on the forearm length gloves. She also had yellow high-healed shoes on. Sailor Solaris stood there in all her glory. Her waist length hair was blowing in a non-existent wind. Her locket was also located in the center of the bow on her chest. Terra's skirt was silver. She had silver knee-high boots on. She also had Forearm length gloves with silver piping and a silver sailor collar. Her bow was black with a ribbon of the same color on the lower back. Her tiara was also silver with a black stone in the middle. Her choker was silver. Her earrings were silver stud Earrings. Her flowing hair was also blowing in a non-existent wind.